Beneath The Mistletoe
by promise.me.forever
Summary: It's Christmas time and Troy and Gabriella are just friends. What happens when something so simple as mistletoe crosses their path? [OneShot]


A/N: I know, I know all of you who are reading this are probably angry and wanting me to update The Wedding Planner, and I promise I will soon. Really, I will. But anyway, enjoy this fluffy and **happy** oneshot, unlike the last one I wrote…ha.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"So, wait…he died at the end?" Troy asked clueless, his chin resting on his palms as he looked up at Gabriella on the couch. He was sprawled out on Gabriella's living room rug, watching the credits for the movie Titanic roll across the screen.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Gabriella threw her tissue box at him. "Yes, Troy! I think sinking down to the bottom to of the Atlantic Ocean would fall under the category of dying!" she exclaimed, flapping her hands down at her sides.

Troy put his hands up in defense. "Sorry! I thought maybe it was a dream or something…I don't know," he answered lamely, getting up into a sitting position.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before reaching for the channel changer and clicking the television off. She sighed as the remote fell from her hands and plopped down on the cushion of the love seat.

"What time do you have to be home by?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence.

Troy took his cell phone out of his back pocket and gazed at the time. "In about fifteen minutes," he answered. He looked out the window, and saw that it started to flurry little snowflakes. Furrowing his brow, he got up and moved towards the window and moved the sheer curtains out of his way.

"It's snowing in Albuquerque?" he whispered.

Gabriella came and stood next to him. "Well, the weatherman did say it would be a little colder than usual today, and it is December…" she stated, "did you know the lowest temperature in Albuquerque was negative eight degrees?" she asked.

Troy grinned. "Leave it to you to know the lowest temperature we've had," he said jokingly, which earned a light punch from her in his arm. Suddenly, he got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, let's go outside," he suggested, taking her arm and pulling her towards the door. Gabriella's eyes widened in shock as Troy dragged her to the door.

"Troy, it's freezing outside! Are you crazy?" she asked, trying to pull her arm back.

He smiled. "Oh come on, I'll keep you warm," he joked.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella allowed herself to be pulled out the door and onto the front stoop. On the ground, was a light layer of snow; it was clear it had just fallen. Troy stepped off the stoop and bent down to the grass, trying to pick up some snow. Watching his every move, Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Troy…what are you doing?" she asked slowly, wrapping her arms around her chest, trying to keep herself at least somewhat warm.

Ignoring her, he continued to pick some snow up in his hands. He then turned around, and held up a pathetically made snowball. He raised his arm as if he were going to throw it, and wiggles his eyebrows to get his message across to Gabriella. Widening her eyes, she began to protest.

"Don't you even try-" she started but was cut off by the cold snow splattering her in the neck. She opened her mouth in surprise, and began to wipe the snow off her collarbone as she heard Troy laughing in front of her. Shaking out her now wet hands, she came off the stoop and started to gather some snow for herself.

"You are going to regret that, Mr. Bolton," she said slyly, as she packed the sloppy mess into a ball. She then turned around, and threw it at him. It hit Troy in the chest, getting his shirt all wet and dripping with snow. He wiped it off messily, and then looked up at Gabriella smiling.

He started to move towards her, very slowly. "You'll pay for that one, Montez," he retorted as he began to go after her. Her eyes widened as she started to move away, with a smile on her lips. Troy ran after her, trying to catch up as she maneuvered all around her front yard. Laughing, she stopped suddenly and let Troy catch her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Troy! Put me down!" she shrieked in between laughs. He ignored her pleas and kept walking towards the front of the house. He reached the front door, and placed her on the stoop. Once her feet were on the ground, she looked up at him to retort, but a drip of water fell on her face. Gabriella's eyes found their way looking up at her awning, where snow was melting off the side and droplets of water were falling. However, there was also a certain green plant hanging there also. Troy's eyes followed hers, as they both looked up at the small piece of mistletoe hanging above their heads. Gabriella swallowed hard as she felt her hands get clammy, and heat rise to her cheeks. Troy looked back down at her and smiled slightly.

"Mistletoe," he whispered.

Gabriella held her breath as she stared at him, not saying anything. He reached out his hand, and moved a piece of her flyaway hair behind her ear. If you were to ask her, she would've sworn her heart skipped three beats when she saw him begin to lean his face in towards hers. She inhaled quickly as she felt Troy's warm breath on her neck. Before she knew it, he had captured his lips with hers was kissing her gently. She felt his hand on her cheek, cupping her face. She returned the pressure and kissed him back slowly as he parted his lips softly.

Suddenly he pulled back and broke apart from her. "Is this okay?" he asked her, searching her eyes.

Gabriella nodded dazedly, and Troy smiled as he leaned in again and pressed his lips against hers. This time they kissed with more devotion, as Troy's hand went to the back of her neck, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Gabriella's fingers were running through his hair, overjoyed that Troy had finally kissed her. They were interrupted unfortunately, by Troy's cell phone buzzing and ringing in his pocket.

They stifled a laugh and broke away, Troy pulling his phone out. He flipped it open, and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, already knowing it was his parents.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably as he continued to talk to what seemed to be him mom. She looked back up at the mistletoe and smiled slightly. She heard Troy finish his conversation and close his phone shut.

"All right, well, that was my mom and I missed curfew, so I'm grounded and I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She furrowed her brow. "Didn't you just say you were grounded?" she asked confused.

Troy grinned. "Yeah, but I think I can make it out…especially if the prizes are this pleasant," he replied.

Gabriella laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

Troy smiled and leaned in as he kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella beamed as she bid him goodbye and walked inside her warm, heated house. Closing the door with a dazed look on her face, she smiled as her mom made her way downstairs.

"So, I guess I put the mistletoe out at the right time, huh?" her mother asked smiling.

Gabriella broke out of her daze and stared at her mother. "What? You put it there tonight?" she inquired, putting it all together. "I knew it wasn't there when Troy came! How did you do it? I mean, I didn't even see you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Mrs. Montez smiled as she turned around and started to walk upstairs. "Well, we can't all give away our secrets…"

A/N: Aha. I know it's not Christmas…but hey. I was bored and a Christmas song came on my itunes on shuffle. Hope you liked it, and please review! Thanks!


End file.
